


Ninjago: One-Shots

by FandorkOfEverything



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Just random One-Shots between the Ninja and two Of my OCS. Suggestions welcome and needed:)





	Ninjago: One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I’m attempting short stories one-shots, maybe two-shots, depending on what I’m feeling. They will have two of my OCS, Amico and Hailey, you can see both of them in my other stories. Amico mainly in The Story Of Cole And Jay Walker-Hence and Hailey mainly in Hurricanes And Earthquakes. Just to let you guys knows that, okay I’m done rambling, onto the story!

//Hailey’s P.O.V//

“Hailey! You wanna go rock climbing?” Amico, Cole’s cousin asked me and I started at her.

“Why?” I asked, slowly and she glared at me.

“To smoke smarties, what do you think, Hails?” She asked and I rolled my eyes.

“Fine. Who’s coming?” I asked and she counted on her fingers.

“Cole, Kai, Jay, You and I.” She stated and I almost ran her over when she said Cole’s name. I may have a teeny bit of a crush on him. Okay, a HUGE crush on him, but I’m too awkward to tell him and I don’t know if he feels the same way.

“Hailey, I’m a woman and your best friend. I know what you’re thinking. You like my cousin.” Amico stated and I smiled.

“Of course, I do. He’s smart kind, strong and loves his friends.” I stated and she shook her head.

“Not what I meant. You don’t just like him. You like-like him.” She stated and I scoffed.

“I don’t bug you about your crushes!” I exclaimed and she giggled.

“That’s because there’s been nobody to bug about. No dude’s caught my eye.” She stated and I went into thought about that one.  
“Maybe guys aren’t your thing.” I stated and she smiled.

 

“Pfft! Maybe guys aren’t my…...” She paused to think about that statement. “Huh… What’d you know…” 

“You never knew?” I asked and she shook her head.

“It’s okay to like girls. I mean, look at the world! There are hundreds of straights and homosexuals! There’s nothing to be ashamed of. And isn’t Allie bisexual?” 

“Yes, but she’s dated both guys and girls. I’ve never liked anybody…” She stated, glancing at me.

“Ami, I love you, but I don’t think of you in that way. Besides, I love Cole.” I stated and someone gasped.

“You do???” That-said someone asked, Amico and I turned around; it was Jay. I went up to Jay and pinned him to the wall.

“You tell anybody and I will break you.” She warned and he laughed.

“Hails, I won’t tell Cole. Between you and me, I was waiting until you would admit it.” He whispered and my eyes widened.

“You knew?!” I asked and he chuckled.

“It’s kind of obvious, my dear.” He stated and whispered something in my ear. “Don’t tell Cole that I told you, but he loves you too.”

“He does?” I asked and he put up a finger. 

“Shhhhhh.. Don’t tell anybody.” He stated and I nodded as he left.

“He loves me! He loves me! He loves me! He loves me!” I sang and danced and Amico rolled her eyes.

“Okay, okay. He loves you. Are we gonna go rock climbing or what?” She asked and I smiled.

“Yeah! Let’s go rock climbing!” I exclaimed, with a huge smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s one-shot number one! I am open to suggestions on theses, one hundred and ten percent! i am on my other Ninjago stories as well, so feel free to check them out (Hugs)


End file.
